A Little Drop of Poison
by Gelly Bean
Summary: Recently, Tonks' life seems compounded with a series of unfortunate events and when one misjudgement bites back, will Tonks be able to pick herself up, or will her world fall to pieces around her? (Slight humour mixed in, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Severus, set OoTP) - I'd say only just T rating nothing too graphic-
1. Chapter 1

Ok well you will all be happy to hear that I have (for the first time ever) finished a story before starting to post it so this won't be a WIP for long *woop*

hope you all like it and please review (makes my day)

gelly

* * *

**A little drop of poison**

Tropical rain poured down on to London's old cobbled streets, drowning out all other noises. This didn't bother most people as they didn't mind the rain; it washed off the filth and grime that had built up over the years. But a much bigger factor was that, most people couldn't feel the blistering cold wind, which accompanied the rain as those lucky people were wrapped up in at least, five hideous Christmas jumpers that a bonkers Aunt had made them.

However, some people didn't have the luxury of a crazy Aunt that would knit for you. In fact, Tonks was more likely to end up dead if she even asked for a hideous Christmas jumper, with a crude animal on, let only get one.

So Tonks had accepted this inconvenience so instead, had become accustomed to sprinting everywhere to avoid being out in the cold for long periods of time. Tonks thought this was a brilliant idea! However, she was beginning to regret the Christmas bells around her neck, wrist, and ankles, as every single person in front of her had whipped round in surprize expecting to see a herd of reindeers thundering towards them.

Then continued to stare at her unusual choice of clothing, a ruby-red cloak, a band t-shirt (for a band they had never heard of) ragged jeans, which were now soaked to the bone, and muddy combat boots.

Tonks leaped up the last steps of number 12 Grimmauld place concentrating extremely hard not to slip on the wet surface, and smacking her head on the hand rail.

Wrenching the door open, she shook her drenched hair like a dog, spraying water everywhere before summoning a towel and began to dry her hair as she walked down the corridor. This of course, was a fatal mistake as the towel blocked her view, and her feet caught on her mortal enemy: the troll umbrella stand.

As she tumbled towards the floor, desperately battling with the towel to free her hands, but it was too late. She collided with a heavy stone pillar sending a 'priceless' glass vase which adorned it, tumbling towards the oak floor.

"damn it," she moaned clambering to her feet. Only now becoming aware of the massive racket she had caused dread washed over her, in any other house this would be fine, but not in this one.

The moth eaten curtains flung open with a mighty force, revealing a life sized portrait of the late Mrs Black. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the smashed vase, her eyes flicked to the pink haired witch "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks be gone from this place!" she shrieked

This was turning into quite a bad day for the witch and she had just about enough of it. She was in control, not some panting and she was going to prove it!

"Oh! Shut up you evil, wretched, monster!" screamed Tonks her anger uncontrollable, she whipped out her wand and aimed straight for the painting. "Intereo-Malum!" She roared. A dark, blood red light blasted out of the end of her wand hitting Mrs. Black right in her flabbergasted face.

There was utter silence, Shock plastered on the painting's face, as if time had stopped.

Suddenly the ancient room exploded into madness. The painting's wall exploded out sending bricks and stone flying tearing apart the painting, Dust engulfed the entire room; shards of burnt wallpaper floated down to the floor, a mysterious gas began to seep out of what remand of the wall. Tonks beamed at her own brilliance but he smile left as soon as it had come, as she began to choke on the mysterious gas, it gripped her lungs setting them aflame, leaving her gasping for air, only to inhale more of the deadly gas. Maybe that was not such a good idea after all she thought as the toxins overpowered her body and she collapsed in to darkness.

* * *

Remus step through the threshold. His eyes started to sting from the smoke that filled room "Merlin's sake Tonks if you have tried to cook again! We've been through this, you are not to be left alone with the oven on!" chucking at his own joke.

He made his way through the smoke, waving his arms in front of him, as he did his throat began to tickle, thinking nothing of it he cleared his throat as a lump began to form and continued. Now near the middle of the room, he got the full force of the strange smoke.

Tasting something that wasn't burnt food. His face became suddenly serious "Hello, is anybody in here?" he asked, his throat continued to throb and his eyes began to sting.

His breath became more rapid and wheezed as the smoke thickened; soon he began to feel tired and groggy as his eyes slipped in and out of focus. Feeling the sudden scorching on his skin looking down at his hands, they had turned a blotchy red colour and dotted in shiny specs of dust that burnt away his skin like embers through paper.

Only one thing could do that to his skin- silver. Clutching his throat, he began to cough violently. Tasting his own blood in the back of his mouth, every breath he took slowly killing him.

Stumbling forward, his legs losing the strength to hold his weight, he saw a blurred black, New Rock boot poking out of the smoke.

He gasped "Dora!" as he lurched toward her. Her were eyes closed and she was as cold as ice. How long had she been there? He panicked, he quickly took her in his arms, but the extra weight was unexpected by his now slaughtered body.

Tumbling back down on to the floor, the carpet now covered in sliver shards the splinters digging in to his knees like razors. He tried again willing his limbs to stand and move towards the door.

The clean air of the staircase to the kitchen was like heaven to him. Gentle warmth filled his entire body, soothing his inner burns he looked down at Tonks, she hadn't stirred. He began to panic as her realised smoke was slowly seeping through the bottom of the door. He had to get Dora away from the smoke before any more damage was done; he scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to stagger down to the kitchen.

To his horror, he found it empty and barely lit

* * *

ok first chap done (i know its quite short) but i will be putting the rest up soon =)

and do throw us a review


	2. Chapter 2

ok i was gonna wait to put this up but oh well, im sure you'll be pleased anyway =)

* * *

Or so he thought, out of the shadows came Azkaban's first escapee "Remus! what are you doing? What's happened!" Sirius asked alarmed his eyes darting to the limp form of Tonks. Jumping up from his chair his cup of tea and supper lay forgotten.

"What the hell have YOU been doing?" He wheezed, "Have you not realized that poisonous gas has consumed upstairs!" Remus thundered but immediately regretting raising his voice as deep breaths was like swallowing pieces of glass.

Sirius was about to retaliate when Remus cut him off "Shut up, Dora's had long exposure, help me" Remus pleaded before coughing fiercely again, producing blood speckled with silver, he wiped it away with his handkerchief making sure Sirius didn't see. He didn't care about his own well being night now.

Remus knelt down to check her breathing, as surge of pain went through him, he knew then that he would not be getting back up on his own. His worst fears realised "she's still not breathing" his voice barely audible. He thrust his hands in to his pockets in search of his wand to his despair they were empty without wasting another second he began to try to resuscitate her.

"Get your wand!" he barked at Sirius who quickly leaped to his feet

Remus' arms ached with the effort he felt helpless and weak. "It's not working!" he wheezed, tears now burning his eyes and blurred his vision. He refused to let them fall; he would not show weakness in front of his friend. He looked up at his friend what was taking so long?

Sirius was under the table thumbing around in the darkness, looking for his discarded wand "what's poisoned her?" he asked trying to keep the calm.

"Silver mixed with something else, I'm not sure what" Remus replied coughing violently once again, while Sirius scolded him about being a werewolf and the effects of silver. But the rest was cut short as he let out a small gasp before re-joining his friend wand in hand, Sirius pushed his friend lightly out of the way and pointed at Tonks' chest "Rennervate" he cried clearly.

Tonks spluttered to life gasping for air. She felt numb: her head was spinning, her gaze unfocused, her body tremendously drained and shaking. Coughing up the remaining silver as if saved from drowning Sirius softly patted her back and summoned a cup of water; she took it gladly taking large gulps.

"Remus, she's alright!" he said looking over his shoulder to see his friend, collapsed in a heap on the floor, his skin a pasty white, his eyes closed and barely breathing with silver and blood dribbling out of the corner of his open mouth.

"Merlin Remus! Not you too!" exclaimed Sirius feeling sick at the sight in front of him before leaping to his feet before grasping hold of the limp form of the werewolf by the shoulders and heaving him up to a standing position, before dragging him towards the fireplace.

"Remus!" Tonks gasped her voice breaking as she stumbled to her feet and staggering in their direction before tumbling back towards the ground.

"Come on Tonks ! Help me!" Sirius said in dismay

Tonks gasped for breath and fought the urge to be sick as she again clambered to her feet as she grasped hold of Sirius and then moved to clutch Remus "Sirius You can't go! You're a criminal outside of here. They will arrest you as soon as you get there and then its straight back to Azkaban!" she cried trying to reason with him.

"So, I don't care right now!" he bellowed readjusting his grip on his friend

"Yeh, Well Remus will! You know him. He will blame himself!" she screamed back, letting herself and Remus' limp form lean on the fireplace wall.

"Fine!" Sirius snapped before storming out of the fireplace, snatching up the floo powder and bellowing "St. Mungo's hospita!l" as he threw the powder at her feet.

As soon as the powder hit the embers in the fireplace, green flames erupted around them. Sending the pair hurling towards the hospital, Moments later, the pair were thrown out of the fireplace and on to spotless white tiles.

A strong smell of antiseptic filled her senses. Suddenly, her legs buckled sending her and Remus plummeting backwards towards the floor with her arms wrapped around Remus' chest all she could do, was let out a fractured scream.

Tonks looked over at Remus, he looked worse than before he was ghostly white with the skin around his lips and eyes, beginning to yellow along with dried blood trails from his ears. She couldn't take it any longer her defences came down, and tears streamed down her face "someone Help me! He's dying," she sobbed.

Two wizards and a witch dressed in lime green healer robes came running over. The witch who looked about 40 plus, gave a reassuring smile as her colleagues checked Remus over, casting spells and charms, while Tonks gripped hold of him with shaking hands.

"It's ok love we've got it now" the woman assured her, but Tonks wasn't reassured it the slightest.

"Mobilcorpus" one of the wizards exclaimed as if invisible strings were tied to Remus' wrists ,neck and knees he was pulled in to a standing position like a grotesque puppet a few inches above the ground he began to float towards a ward reading 'extreme poisons (I.C.U)

Tonks let out a small-terrified shriek as Remus was ripped from her grasp before clambering to her feet and grasping hold of his limp hand and began to follow them towards the room. When the older witch dressed in lime green nurse's clothes came up behind her taking her other hand.

"Why don't you come sit down, so we can give you a look over as well, then we'll get a nice cup of tea, how does that sound?" she asked pleasantly with a sweet smile. Tonks just looked at her as if she had gone insane, shuffling closer to Remus increasing her grip on his hand, as she continued to go through the ward door.

"Err, Miss Can you tell us how this happened?" asked one of the male healers he had mid length black hair with a fringe that kept falling down in to his eyes. However, Tonks did not reply she just stared at Remus as the healers hooked up a life support system, took blood, and inserted a drip in to his arm. The healers had also looked over Tonks giving her several potions in white plastic cups and decided she was no longer in a life threatening condition however was most likely in shock

The next few minutes past in a blur of lime coloured figures scuttling around the bed and the occasional annoying question, from the same old annoying woman. Just as Tonks was about to tell her to shut up and leave her alone a familiar voice broke her trance.

"Nymhpadora!" Snape's voice rang out throughout the hospital. Tonks' head snapped up at the sound of her name, he strode towards her, his head held high robs whipping behind him, demanding the same power that her held at Hogwarts he turned to the old limb coloured woman.

"As you can see, Nymhpadora is in no fit state to recall the night's events, they were quite traumatic and close to her heart. I'll explain" he then began to recount the series of events to the healer.

For once Tonks was glad that he was here as she was sure she would not have been able to do it herself.

"Gosh, a werewolf as well this amount of silver should have killed a healthy human-" the old woman began astounded but was cut off as Tonks leapt unsteadily of the end of the bed and cut across her

"Remus is healthily and human!" she snapped her hair turning bright red, her hands balling in to fists, and loud enough so the other healers turned round to look who had disturbed the quiet

"In about thirty minutes" The old woman finished looking embarrassed. she carried on choosing his words more carefully, "That would give someone in err Mr Lupin's position, about fifteen minutes to live, he should have died about thirty minutes ago, this is remarkable, whatever kept him going?" asked the healer looking Astonished

"The determination to save her" Snape muttered quietly as he glanced at Tonks before rolling his eyes how much had they given her? The which in question now had her head resting on Remus' hand, stroking his arm oblivious to anything else but him and mumbling "stupid woman! You're better than any normal man"

The healers had now seemed to accept that she was not going anywhere, and where now working around her; checking monitors and tubes until they were satisfied and left.

The lights on the monitors flashed with a soft rhythmic beep echoing around the room, along with the soft dripping noise of an IV plugged pumping a deep purple fluid into his veins.

After while Snape became bored of standing round watching the Tonks mutter mindless babble to the unconscious werewolf furthermore, he always felt hospitals weren't his thing, it was too white, clean and full of the frail and dying for his liking. "Err Tonks, I'm going to get some coffee do you want some?" Snape asked,

"No thanks, but could you get some chocolate though" Tonks reply sleepily not lifting her head.

"Alright" he answered and set off to find some chocolate. He didn't really want a cup of coffee, he just needed to get out of the room Tonks looked awful, like all the happiness had been sucked out of her. He decided to find someone to help her so then at least he wouldn't have to, his first choice would have been Remus, but as he was currently out of action there was only one alternative at such a late hour.

He rang the bell and waited for the door, he could hear noises from inside the "who the hell's this at this time?" Snape rolled his eyes at the sound of Ted Tonks. Followed by the sharp tap of heels on wooden floor boards before they stopped and the door was thrust open there stood Andromeda wand drawn "Show yourself," she said in a stern voice.

"I am Severus Snape. Potions master at Hogwarts and part of the order of the phoenix" he resisted

"Oh, hello Snape" she said not bothering to hide her surprise "come in… what brings you here at, she looked at the clock quarter to 11?" She smiled in annoyance. Then realization hit her, her face fell in to utter shock "what's happened? Is Nymphadora all right?"

"that is precisely why I am here, she's in ST Mungo's as we speak-"Snape began

Andromeda gasped whilst a pedicured but bony hand covered her mouth "is she hurt badly?" she asked unsure she wanted to know the answer

"not particularly, Remus took the full blast although, she's in asterisks over it," Snape finished

"Oh dear, I'll get my coat" she answered worriedly running back inside "ted! I'm going out, be back later, tell you all about it, love you" without waiting for an answer slammed the door. Before catching up with Snape who was at the end of the drive, "I just need to make a small detour," Snape muttered as he turned on his heel and Apparated with a sharp crack.

Andromeda quickly caught sight of Snape who stood out against the white tiled background and rushed over to meet him

"This way," he told her before whipping round and striding towards the stairs. As they climbed, Andromeda realized that this was the way to the Intensive Care Unit. Remus must be in pretty, bad shape; although she didn't know how serious the relationship between her daughter and Remus, had become, she did know that they secretly adored each other. She feared how Nymhpadora was taking it.

As they turned the corner towards the ward, Andromeda saw the form of Nymhpadora Tonks sat on the floor with knees brought up to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees, shaking as quite sobs racked through her body, she was defiantly not taking it well. The older witch ran towards her.

"Dora what's wrong? What's happened?" she thought it was the wrong time to use her full name since it annoyed her.

"His heart, - it's- stopped beating!" she said looking up at her with fresh tears streamed down her face. Andromeda then notice the bright red siren silently flashing above Remus' room she peered inside through a little window in the door; Remus' chest was bear, the healers were getting ready to use cardio version, his entire body jerked as the electric pulse passed through lifeless form. "They are trying all they can but- oh mum I can't bear lose him!" she whimpered as she returned to her previous position.

Andromeda cringed forcing herself to look away from the werewolf "You won't, he'll come back he always does, he'll be fine" but even she wasn't sure the image of Remus' body lurching uncontrollably flashed in front of her eyes. She shoved the image out of her head and slowly lowered herself to the floor beside her daughter and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Oh look Snape's brought you some chocolate," said the older witch as she tried to change the subjected, however Tonks didn't even look up as he awkwardly placed it next to her. She didn't seem to register his presence until he quietly said his goodbyes at this her head flicked up giving him a small tear stained smile "thanks" she whispered he nodded before spinning on his heel and striding out with his cloak fluttering behind him.

After a while an older healer, about 60 plus stepped out of the ward with smile on her face, and a little surprised to see them both sat on the floor "Andy is that you?" asked the healer

Andromeda lifted her head barely recognizing the woman "Venus?" she asked unsure. The woman nodded, smiles broke out on both the woman's faces Andromeda quickly clambered to her feet and hugged the woman "Nymphadora, meet the best healer in the business" beamed Andromeda

"Oh I wouldn't say that," replied the woman batting away the compliment with her hand but blushed all the same

"Hi" Tonks said in a small voice, she felt this was not the time to socialize and returned at staring at the wall.

"Good evening dear, oh by the way, Mr Lupin is alive to live another day." she told her understanding Tonks unwillingness for chit-chat when her friend was gravely injured.

A vast smile broke out on Tonks' face and jumped up "thank you so much!" She cried leaping at the woman giving her a huge hug

"Excuse me," she continued before running inside the ward.

A While later, Andromeda came and joined her after catching up with her old friend and reporting back to ted on the situation, he had insisted on coming as well but she told him it was fine now.

She summoned a chair a little way away from Remus giving her daughter some space. Their silent waiting began.

It was the middle of the night; the only sound was the slow hum of machines and the beep of a heart monitor. Andromeda had fallen asleep in her chair covered by a blanket. Tonks' sleep was restless her eyes flickering, body tense and mumbling, her only comfort, Remus' hand held by both of hers with her head resting in it.

Remus' eyes flickered open his gaze was blurred as his eyes became accustom to the dark room he registered the weight on his hand, looking down he saw Dora relief washed over him his last memory of her: her limp form, not breathing on the floor of Grimmauld place.

He began to stroke her cheek with his other hand she began to stir; her eyes snapped open "Remus?" She wisped unsure as if could have been a dream

"Yeh" he replied weakly but clearly

In seconds she was sobbing her hear out on his shoulder arms wrapped around his neck "I- thought- I thought –you'd –died!" she sobbed, clinging to him like he would just float way if she loosened her grip.

"Shhh, it's alright I'm fine. It will take more than that to kill me off" he crocked chucking then coughing with the effort. Looking down at her for the first time seeing just how exhausted she really was; face red and puffy from crying no doubt, eyes blood shot and strained, gilt washed over him like cold water "Tonks have you had any proper sleep?" He asked looking astonished

She just shook her head. "No not really"

"Come here, that chair doesn't look to comfy" he chuckled making space in the bed for her to crawl in to "Are you sure? It's your bed and all, I'll be fine here you need rest," she asked "Nymhpadora that wasn't a question," he said mock sternly his eyes weakly sparkling "anyway, l sleep much better with you next to me. You know you want to" he grinned patting the space.

Mind made up she happily climbed in

"Ouch watch that wire" he whispered

"which wire?" she whispered back

"ow, ow stop moving" the was a sharp snap as the wire sprang out of his arm and rolled along the floor "too late, that wire" he chuckled

"Shit! Was that the morphine drip?" she asked anxiously

"Whatever it was would you mind getting it back, my visions going burry" his eyelids became heavy as if extremely tried

"Shit! two seconds" she jumped out of bed diving for the drip, under estimated and landed splat on her face arms fully stretched out as if superman had lost all his powers. Remus hushed laugh echoed around the room quickly followed by a violent spasm cough.

"Shut it you" she hissed grabbing the drip and wiping it on her robes before shoving it back in his arm

"steady on now, whatever happened to gently? Do you know how much I'm in now" he teased

"you'll get over it," she said smiling sweetly and getting back in to bed and snuggling up to him

"Burr my feet are cold" she whispered and without warning putting her cold feet on his leg, he jumped at the cold

"was that really necessary?" he hissed glaring at her and his lips twitching in to a smile.

As if she had not heard she rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her; she tangled her legs around his.

"I love you Remus," Tonks mumbled in to his chest

"I love you too Dora" both fell in to slumber in an instant.

* * *

ok that's it so far hope you liked it even though its quite short. i'm thumbing with the idea of a sequel but ill see how far i get with that =)

and do remember to review! can always do with peoples thoughts


End file.
